Então me diga quando é hora de dizer eu te amo
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Songfic baseada no momento que Ron se encontra no Chalé das Conchas na manhã de Natal.O que Ron pensava momentos antes de ouvir a voz de Hermione sair do desiluminador?


**Então me diga quando é hora de dizer "eu te amo"**

Ron estava deitado na cama do quarto de hospedes no chalé das conchas, era manhã de Natal, estava escutando o "observatório Potter" o único programa de rádio que dizia realmente o que acontecia no mundo bruxo. Escutava com um único propósito, se certificar que seus dois melhores amigos estavam bem. Ainda se martirizava por tê-los abandonado na caçada as horcruxes.

Ele tinha sido um cego...cego de rancor, cego de ciúmes...

Como explicaria o que aconteceu quando os reencontra-se "Desculpe Harry, mas eu...Desculpe Hermione, mas eu..." Não, não havia explicações. As palavras ficavam presas dentro de sua mente.

_As palavras ficam presas em minha mente_

_Desculpe eu não ter tempo para me sentir como me sinto_

_Porque desde o primeiro dia que você entrou na minha vida_

_Meu tempo gira em torno de você_

Ela. A dona de seus sonhos desde os 11 anos, o que pensaria se descobrisse que ele a...

Ela a sabetudo, senhorita perfeição, entrou em sua vida e desde então, não consegue viver sem ela, sem seus conselhos "Ron pare de jogar xadrez e estude para Poções" sem suas implicações "Ron pare de jogar xadrez e estude para Poções" sem seu jeito único de dizer seu nome "Ron..." no resto da frase ele se perdia. Como sentia falta da sua voz.

_Mas então eu preciso de sua voz _

_Como a chave para destrancar todo o amor que está preso em mim_

"Ah Hermione!" pensava consigo mesmo "Você sabe que sou um completo idiota, você que me ensinou tudo, me ensine qual é o momento certo de dizer que te amo"

_Então me diga quando é hora de dizer "eu te amo"_

Pensava em todos os momentos que tinha passado com ela nesse ano... Os abraços apertados que sempre trocavam na Toca... A dança atrapalhada e cheia de significados no casamento de _Fleur e Gui... E as mãos dadas no _Largo Grimmauld

"Estou morrendo de medo Ron, não quero que o Harry saiba, mas e se nada der certo, e se morrermos e se..."

"Não pense nos _"_e se_"_ Hermione, os "e se" só estragam tudo. Vou estar sempre com você" A garota sorriu, ele segurou sua mão, ela retribuiu apertando forte.

Como se arrependia de ter quebrado sua promessa.

_Tudo o que eu quero é que você compreenda_

_Que quando eu pegar na sua mão é porque eu quero..._

_Todos nós nascemos em um mundo de dúvidas _

_Mas não há dúvida_

_Eu descobri que Te amo_

"Só quero ter uma última chance, pedir desculpas, e dizer que te amo"

Pensava triste já conformado que as chances de vê-los novamente antes da guerra terminar eram mínimas. Só queria que estivessem bem. Era o que mais desejava.

- Lembra... lembra o Ron? Quando partiu a varinha no acidente com o carro?...

Ron levantou de um salto da sua cama assustado.

- Só posso estar imaginando! – exclamou exaltado retirando um objeto de prata do seu bolso da calça jeans.

Era a voz dela. Não tinha dúvidas. Mas o desiluminador não parecia diferente nem nada. Resolveu testá-lo e o ligou. As luzes do quarto se apagaram automaticamente, mas para a sua surpresa uma luz apareceu fora da janela. Era uma bola luminosa, pulsante e azulada. Parecia viva, e o convidava a chegar mais perto. Ron não resistiu e pegando sua mochila do lado da cama, arrumou suas coisas espalhadas pelo quarto e saiu para o jardim rapidamente, antes que aquela luz convidativa sumisse. Quando chegou, ela estava lá o esperando, resolveu chegar mais perto, ela oscilou e foi parar atrás de um barraco, Ron a seguiu e então ela entrou entro dele, bem no coração, era quente, parecia significar alguma coisa, e ele sabia o que era.

Então desaparatou.

Estava voltando para onde era seu lugar.

Estava voltando para _Ela_.

* * *

Essa é minha primeira fic, e tinha que ser Ron e Hermione... Ela surgiu quando estava ouvindo repetitivamente minha música preferida do Green day "Tell Me When It's Time to Say I Love You"

Espero que gostem e comentem se ficou horrivel

se devo parar de escrever fics agora!

xx


End file.
